Microelectromechanical microphones have acquired great importance in modern communication. During the production of microelectromechanical microphones, a major challenge consists in producing their components with a well-defined shape and arranging them in a well-defined manner relative to one another. A major problem here results from intrinsic mechanical stresses to which the microphone components are subjected and which can lead to a deformation of said components, which in turn makes it more difficult to effect a well-defined relative positioning of the components of a microelectromechanical microphone.
Such stresses may have intrinsic causes and be attributable to thermal and mechanical loads during the production process. Alternatively or additionally, such stresses may arise only as a result of the coupling of different components, for example as a result of the coupling of a plurality of components having mutually different coefficients of thermal expansion.
In order to produce a microelectromechanical microphone having reproducible properties, it is therefore necessary to compensate for the mechanical stresses to which the components of said microphone are subjected.